Your Apartment?
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Ray overhears two very similar conversations and comes to a very obvious conclusion. Nick/Greg Don't like it, don't read it.


Your Apartment?

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I no own CSI. If I did Nick and Greg would be cannon.

Summary: Ray overhears two very similar conversations and comes to a very obvious conclusion.

Warnings: Slash and possibly not all the conversation and such being correct because I don't have the episode at hand while I'm writing this. I'm going off memory. Also possible typos because I'm not perfect and never will be.

**A: N-** This is coming from the episode that aired last night, can't for the life of me remember the name of said episode but Ray had thought that they had caught Dr. Jekyll when in reality, they had just hit a dead end with a doctor who did surgeries for less fortunate folks. Greg was working a case with Catharine and there were, sadly, no slashy moments of the Nick and Greg variety. Moreover, the writer's creation of a love interest for Nick is starting to get on my nerves and I almost panicked when they showed him setting up a date with someone on the phone near the end of the episode. That is, until I came to the conclusion that I could put a spin to this that would please the slash fans, like myself. And that's where this baby flew into mind.

* * *

Ray had just come a halting conclusion in the case of Dr. Jekyll and his face was pulled into a forlorn frown. He stared at the information in front of him once more before sighing and pulling a hardened look into his eyes as he walked down the hall to his destination. He caught sight of various people that he knew, Catharine, checking her purse for something while smiling into the phone as she held a conversation with Lindsey. Ray had yet to meet the teenaged girl but he had a feeling that she was a lot like her mother. He saw David Hodges processing something in his lab while trying to glance discreetly into Wendy's work area. He saw Sara waiting inside the locker room, smiling at a picture of her and her previous supervisor, Gil Grissom. Then he heard, rather than saw at first, Greg standing in against a wall talking into his cell phone. Ray knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he tended to do it without really knowing what he was doing. He strained his ears to hear what the youngest member of the CSI team was saying.

"I know your case isn't closed yet." He sounded slightly angry, stressed if anything. Ray glanced over at him, his brown eyes staring at the blonde in curiosity. "So that means that I can't see you?" Greg shut his eyes, a flash of pain clouding his features. "Damn it…" The name Ray couldn't hear since the CSI lowered his voice. Ray moved closer to the conversation, his curiosity spiked. "This is the third time." He paused, taking in what the person on the other line said. "I know that the lab is under staffed-"

Ray pulled back, so he was talking to someone who worked in the lab, either that or a CSI. His eyes narrowed, his mind breaking into detective mode. "I get it, all right!" Greg sighed, leaning his head against the wall in agony. "I just miss you." The line was said softly and Ray had to strain to hear it. The blonde pushed away from the wall a sigh sliding out of his mouth as he ran a hand through his hair. "My apartment when you're off?" So they were working? Curiosity ran through the new CSI's veins as he regained his thoughts as to his mission. Nick's office wasn't far from where he was and he slid through the door easily, his mind switching from the curious conversation that he had overheard and back to the case at hand.

When he walked through the door Nick was on the phone. "Your apartment?" Nick said this with a small smile. "Sure, I'll be there." He chuckled, waving to someone as they left the lab. "See you then." He hung up, his eyes turning onto Ray a tired look etched onto his features. "Got the results?"

Ray rattled off to him everything he knew from the test. The facts like they still hadn't caught Dr. Jekyll and they weren't even one step closer. Nick sighed; the same defeated look that had passed Ray's passing his. The new CSI frowned, picking up where he left off. "But we still got him on a number of charges, murder for one."

"Yeah." Nick sighed again, his hand rubbing his forehead.

"I got something for you. I think you can read it better than me." Ray handed him the flyer that he had received. Brightly colored and in Spanish it read that there was a free clinic accepting volunteers. Nick read off the words he needed to know, scanning it the rest of the way. He raised his eyes to Ray's with a silent question in his eyes.

"A free clinic?"

"The guy had the right idea. I'm volunteering Fridays. Thought I'd spread the word."

Nick smiled slightly, handing him back the paper. "I'll be there." Ray smiled at him in thanks, leaving his office and glancing back to see him talking on his phone once more with a smile spreading across his face. Ray shook his head with a smile of his own, deciding to hang up the flyer in the locker room, for everyone to see. Although, truth be told, many people in the lab didn't speak the best Spanish. They'd survive, Ray decided, pushing the door open to the locker room. Sara was still there, leaning against the lockers as she listened to Greg, who was still on his cell phone, speak. A smile was spread across her lips, and that was when Ray realized that she didn't exactly have hours for today. He was about to question her as to why she was here when he decided not to for the time being. He would wait until Greg was off the phone.

He pressed the tack into the paper and then into the bulletin board with a small smile, all the while listening to Greg's conversation with less obviousness than Sara. "So you'll be there tonight?" The blonde smiled into the phone. "Good. I'll make lunch?" He chuckled, glancing over at Sara; neither had realized he was in the room. "Or breakfast if you insist… I'll see you then." He paused taking in what the person on the other line said. "Love you too." Then he snapped it shut, hiding a blush from Sara, who raised a teasing eyebrow. "Don't say anything."

"It's just sweet is all." Sara said with a small smile in his direction. Greg rolled his eyes.

"I'll see this weekend." His eyes traveled over to Ray, who stood at his own locker in the far corner. "You're welcome to come too." Ray looked at him in question. "My apartment. We're having a cookout. I'll give you my address tomorrow. Think about, okay?" He hugged Sara goodbye, and waved to Ray before escaping out of the locker room a smile slowly spreading across his face when he caught sight of Nick grabbing his jacket from behind his chair. Ray stared at them, comprehension dawning over his features. He glanced at Sara.

"How long?"

Sara smiled kindly at him, brushing her curly brown hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Greg's second year here. Around eight years ago." She studied Ray for a moment, taking in his stunned look. "You're okay with this, right?"

"They're happy?" He asked, his brown eyes clearing soon.

"Very."

"Then yes. I am happy for them." He turned back to his locker, the pieces falling together. He shook his head at his blindness. The fact that they were together… it was actually very obvious. He should have known from the moment he said them. If not by the time he heard the "your apartment" flow out of Nicks mouth. Something's you just don't notice until it stares you right in the eye, he thought when he glanced out the window where you could look into the driveway. Nick had his arm around the blonde, just holding him for a second before letting go and going to his own car. Ray smiled, _how could he not have known?

* * *

_

**A: N- **Did that help? Was I honestly the only one who is thinking that if they aren't paired together that they'll probably cry? I'm dreading it. How was the story? Good I hope. But I'll never know unless you review. Dedicated to my equally obsessive fangirl Cheyanne. HUGGLES!


End file.
